muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesame Street musicians
Characters from Sesame Street and related productions who can play musical instruments. Abby Cadabby * Trombone, Abby's Flying Fairy School: Fairy Face the Music * Timpani, "Episode 4326" * Guitar, "Two Different Worlds" Baby Bear * Trumpet, "Between" (Wayne Brady version) * Tambourine, "Gospel Alphabet" * Ukelele, "The Sesame Street Alphabet" * Piano, Do the Alphabet Bert * Guitar, "I Got a Song" Big Bird * Drum, Elmo's Musical Adventure: Peter and the Wolf * Glockenspiel, Bert & Ernie Sing-Along Big Jeffy * Keyboards, Episode 3898 * Drums, Episode 2867 Bob * Piano, music teacher by profession Buster the Horse * Piano, "What's the Name of That Song?" Cookie Monster * Bass drum, "Me Going to Munch You, Munch You, Munch You", "Two Different Worlds" * Ukulele, Ernie Presents the Letter "U" Count von Count * Pipe Organ, Number of the Day segments and several songs * Guitar, "You Gotta Count My Blue Suede Shoes" * Tambourine, "Gospel Alphabet" * Violin, "The Transylvania Polka", Episode 1972 Don Music * Piano, virtually every sketch he appears in Elmo * Drum, Episode 3950, Episode 4031, Episode 4062 * Cymbals, Elmo's World: Sleep * Piano, Elmo's World segments * Violin, Elmo's Musical Adventure: Peter and the Wolf * Trumpet, Talk, Listen, Connect: Deployments * Guitar, "Elmo's Ducks" * Tambourine, "Two Different Worlds" Ernie * Bugle, "Dance Myself to Sleep" * Drums, several sketches * Piano, Episode 0900, "She'll Be Coming 'Round the Mountain" pageant * Saxophone, "Put Down the Duckie" * Tambourine, "Gospel Alphabet" * Ukulele, ''Sesame Street'' sketch Forgetful Jones * Guitar, "I'll Always Remember I Love You" * Piano Grover * Banjo, Bert & Ernie Sing-Along * Guitar, "Two Different Worlds" * Güiro, Global Grover: Puerto Rico * Taiko drum, Global Grover: Hawaii * Xylophone, "The Sesame Street Alphabet" Hoots the Owl * Saxophone, at Birdland and almost every appearance * Tuba, Episode 2255 Little Chrissy * Piano, virtually every appearance Little Jerry *Guitar, "Rock 'N Roll Star" Mr. Snuffleupagus *Ukulele, episode 4069 Murray Monster * Piano, Murray Has a Little Lamb, "Two Different Worlds" Ovejita *Saxophone, Murray Has a Little Lamb Prairie Dawn * Piano, Sesame Street pageants and art show segments on Play with Me Sesame Rosita * Guitar, Spanish Word of the Day * Tambourine, "Gospel Alphabet" Simon Soundman * Vocals (ability to mimic any sound, including instruments) Slimey * Sousaphone, Episode 1736 and Episode 2906 * Clarinet, sketch with John Candy * Tuba, Episode 3448 Stinky the Stinkweed *Harmonica, episode 3531 Sully * Bass, Ernie and Bert sketch * Piano, Episode 0926, Episode 1736, Episode 2443 Telly Monster * Bassoon, Sesame Street News Flash sketch * Cymbals, "Between" (Wayne Brady version) * Guitar, "Three Sides Now" * Sousaphone, Episode 4259, "The Sesame Street Alphabet" (referred to as a tuba) * Triangle, various * Tuba, Elmo's Musical Adventure: Peter and the Wolf * Tambourine, "Gospel Alphabet" Wolfgang the Seal * Horns, Episode 2638, Episode 2972, Episode 3265 * Glockenspiel in Episode 4171 * Trumpet ("Antarctica!") Zoe * Piano, Episode 3910, Elmo's Musical Adventure: Peter and the Wolf * Trombone, Episode 3994 * Tambourine, Sesame Sings Karaoke See also *Muppet musicians *Category:Musicians __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Lists